


Bound By Love

by flickawhip



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey opens up about her past...</p><p>Trigger warning: Whipping involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound By Love

Chloe notices Aubrey’s scars the first time they share the shower, she shivers when Chloe touches them, refusing to answer Chloe’s questions, the heat of shame lighting her cheeks.

“Bree? Please…”

Chloe moves closer, wrapping Aubrey in her arms, kissing her shoulder before speaking gently. 

“Please tell me…”

Aubrey’s voice shakes when she speaks, telling Chloe everything about her past, about when she ran from her parents, about the whippings she took. 

“Bree...”

Chloe’s breath catches as she presses another kiss to Aubrey’s shoulder, her voice soft. 

“You didn’t deserve to be whipped, not for being yourself…”

“I know…”

Aubrey almost murmurs the words. 

“I just… never expected to fall for you…”

“But you did…”

Chloe teased, kissing Aubrey’s shoulder again. 

“I fell for you just as hard.”


End file.
